


good morning

by mydaysthetic



Series: waking up with you [1]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, a nose kiss, mornings in bed, no plot i'm just soft, the cat is living the thug life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 15:16:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17831039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydaysthetic/pseuds/mydaysthetic
Summary: a morning with dowoon





	good morning

You wake up with a sleeping cat reclining on your stomach. Blinking your eyes to adjust to the light of morning, you turn your head and find Dowoon curled up, half under his blanket, an arm draped over a sleeping dog.

You roll your eyes, but smile. Sometimes it seems like he’d rather hug the pets than hug you, but you don’t mind very much. It’s a good thing you like animals as much as he does.

The curtains are partially drawn to the side, allowing a ray of early 7:00 sun to fall upon you both. Dowoon looks very cute, his lips slightly pouting and wavy hair falling over his forehead, covering his eyes. You reach out, careful not to wake the cat, and move the stray strands out of his face.

Your fingers accidentally brush his temple and he shifts at the touch. His eyebrows furrow for a second, but then relax.

You giggle quietly and pull your hand back quickly. This movement wakes the cat, who dramatically leaps off your stomach, landing on Dowoon’s face (who wakes up with a start) and jogs out the bedroom door. The dog, who is now awake too, slips out from under Dowoon’s arm and runs after the cat.

“Agh,” Dowoon groans and rubs his face.

“Good morning,” you say cheerfully.

His annoyance at the cat disappears when he sees your grinning face. “Good morning,” he says, sleep having made his voice deeper than it normally is (yes, it’s possible).

You lean off your pillow to kiss his nose. “You came home late yesterday.”

His ears turn red, giving you a little satisfaction, as it isn’t an occurrence that happens very often anymore (and only when you kiss him).

“We had a long practice session. I’m sorry, I should be more considerate of you.”

You remember the previous night, when you woke in the darkness, feeling the bed dip beside you. Dowoon had leaned over to press a small kiss on your cheek and patted your head affectionately before carefully burrowing under the covers, not knowing you were awake. Nights like those, with the small demonstrations of tenderness that he showed when he thought you wouldn’t notice—they remind you of why you love him.

“It’s okay, I know how important work is. You texted me anyway so I didn’t worry.”

Dowoon tentatively takes your hand. “I’m still sorry.”

You smile and shake your head. “I just want to see your best self at the next concert, since you’ve been practicing so hard.”

He nods quite seriously. “Okay. I will show you.”

You laugh. “I’ll look forward to it.”

Seeing Dowoon playing drums passionately on stage makes you happy, because you know it makes him happy. This is part of why you don't mind if he comes home late sometimes, because it is a part of doing the thing he loves, and he is someone you love.

The cat returns to your bedroom and leaps up to recline on Dowoon’s legs.

“You woke me up,” Dowoon says to the culprit. “And now you’re just going to lay there like nothing happened.”

The cat licks his paw disinterestedly.

You hold your hand out to the pet, to which he immediately gets up and nestles into your side.

Dowoon grumbles. “They like you more than they like me.”

“Well, you like hugging them more than you like hugging me," you tease.

“That’s not true,” he says, scooting closer to you. He accidentally pinches the cat’s tail, who meows loudly in annoyance and stalks away.

“That’s what you get!” Dowoon calls after him, while you laugh.

He turns his attention back to you and wraps his secure arms, strengthened by years of drumming, around you. You snuggle into his embrace, resting your head against his shoulder.

“I like hugging you more than the pets," he says.

“Sure you do."

“I do.”

“I suppose you like kissing the pets more than kissing me too, right?”

His ears redden again and he puts on a mock manly face. “That’s definitely not true,” Dowoon declares.

“Prove it,” you say, grinning, and he does.


End file.
